This Phase II SBIR will develop and test a theory-based, culturally relevant, and age-appropriate intervention for HIV risk reduction among ethnic-racially diverse early adolescent females aged 11 through 14 years. Drawing from the theoretical and empirical literature and Phase I process and outcome data, Phase II will draft prevention content. Following review by a panel of community-based professionals and sample of 48 ethnic-racially diverse girls, the intervention will be revised and programmed for CD-ROM delivery. The efficacy of the CD-ROM-mediated intervention will be examined in a group-randomized trial. Girls will be recruited through youth services agencies in greater New York City. Following random assignment of sites to experimental and control study arms, 980 girls will complete pretest outcome measurement batteries. Experimental arm youths will interact with the software in six weekly on-site sessions. Youths in both study arms will complete posttest and six-month follow-up batteries. Outcome analyses will determine the efficacy of the computer-mediated intervention, relative to no intervention, in reducing girls' HIV risk behaviors and variables hypothesized to influence these behaviors. Should the CD-ROM intervention prove effective, it will be disseminated through direct marketing efforts and through licensing agreements with distributors of youth-oriented health promotion and disease prevention programs.